Wiki Content
The Process of Spending Spring Festival The process of spending spring festival is the two-week after the spring festival, there have a lot of tradition things people should do, in ancient time every day in this two-week have different tradition things to do. During this two-week people use the name in lunar calendar, it’s like the first day of the lunar year through to the fifteenth day of the first month of lunar year. The fifteenth day is not the last day of the spring festival it’s also Chinese Lantern Festival. For the modern traditions, people do not really spend over two weeks for spring festival, there are few important days people choose to do the traditions things. There are the New Year’s Eve, the first day and the last day of the spring festival. The second day and the fifth day are also important because these two days people from north and south of China offer a sacrifice to the god of the wealth. Preliminary Eve Preliminary Eve is one week before the spring festival, after Preliminary Eve people start to welcome the New Year, in ancient time Chinese believe the kitchen god, and so during this day people offer a sacrifice to kitchen god to wish god protect their family in new year. Today many young people don’t believe the kitchen god but in some city still have some people offer a sacrifice to kitchen god, but not for every family it’s like a perform to show the tradition also give people a chance to celebrate together. In Preliminary Eve people write spring festival scrolls, these scrolls all have some sentences about blessing and lucky. People put these New Year scrolls on their front door to wish they would be lucky on next New Year. The next week after the Preliminary Eve people start thorough cleanup, people think new year every thing will be clean and new, the other reason is dust in Chinese speak sound like old, people clean the dust also mean people say goodbye to the old thing and in new year everything will be new. New year’s Eve New year’s Eve is the last night of a year it’s one of the main day in spring festival. This day is very important for every Chinese work in different city they all choose come back home before this day, in New year’s Eve family reunion is important than everything. The New Year’s Eve dinner also called family reunion dinner, every family site together to have dinner, in ancient time people eat the best things they can get during this dinner, now every dish has lucky mean. During this night, people stay up late or all night, this tradition is about people wish their parents or the old in their family being longevity. After the twelve in the new year’s eve, the Lunar New Year’s Day is coming people do the fire work at that time and elder will give lucky money to every young children to wish young children have good luck in next new year. For the modern tradition, every family after reunion dinner they will sit together watch the Spring Festival Gala, there have many traditional show on it but today not every Chinese like watch it but ten years ago or early it’s every Chinese family’s first choice during the New year’s Eve. The first day of lunar year The first day also called the New Year’s Day, it’s the beginning of the year and also is the beginning of the spring. In this day every family do the firework to celebrate the New Year’s coming and wish every thing will be better in the New Year. Young people will wish the old a Happy New Year. People also drink a kind of Chinese medicinal liquor called the TuSu, in ancient time old people drink with young people they always drink first to show they are honored, people drink TuSu every year, it’s mean every time you drink TuSu it’s new year coming people get elder, the ancient Chinese they wish the old being long life they let the old be the last one drink when they are drink TuSu together. The other important tradition is by first day people didn’t through any thing out of their house because the ancient Chinese believe when they clean their house it’s also clean the lucky for the New Year. For today people still do the firework and do not clean any thing on the first day, but for the TuSu not too much people drink it may be it’s hard to get. The second day During this day every woman gets married they will back to see her parents and have lunch together. For the north of China, people offer a sacrifice to the god of the wealth. The god of the wealth is one of the most famous gods in China, people do the firework to welcome the god to wish next year they will have good luck on money and wish their business being better and get rich. Category:Significant New York political events of the twenty-first century Category:Economic history of New York Category:Famous architectures in the New York City Category:History of hip hop culture in New York Category:Famous people who live in New York